


Crop Top

by mrc_1205



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Book: Simon Versus the Homo Sapiens Agenda, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrc_1205/pseuds/mrc_1205
Summary: Simon steps into the room and feels a wave of arousal strike him at the sight before his eyes. Bram is laid out on the bed, arms above his head wearing a crop top from Simon’s theatre camp and grey sweatpants: his stomach and abs on full display.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut... so be nice.
> 
> Also thanks to my friend Charlie (they don't have an ao3 account) for helping me out.

Bram lies by himself on his boyfriend’s bed. He’s reading some old, dry novel he would normally find interesting but, knowing his boyfriend was naked in the next room over having a shower, doesn’t help one focus on Dickens. He turns his face away from his book, turning his nose into the folds of his (well, Simon’s) T-Shirt. He sighs pleasantly as he rolls onto his back, then smiles hopefully as he hears the water turn off. 

Simon steps into the room and feels a wave of arousal strike him at the sight before his eyes. Bram is laid out on the bed, arms above his head wearing a crop top from Simon’s theatre camp and grey sweatpants: his stomach and abs on full display. Simon hungrily pounces on his unaware boyfriend, and quickly connects their lips. Bram lets out a surprised grunt that soon becomes a moan as the smaller boy's tongue expertly dives between his plump lips.

Bram pauses the kiss to ask, “What’s got you so hot and bothered?”

Simon responds as he feels along the black man’s midriff, “You’re wearing a fucking crop top. My crop top,” he adds breathlessly, “You’re mine.”

The boys join their hands on each other’s faces, placing loving caresses on their soft skin. The older boy hums a sigh of contentment, his heart filling with the love for the younger man atop him, pulling him infinitely closer, “I’m yours.”

Simon instantly feels Bram’s soft, long fingers gracing the soft skin underneath his oversized hoodie. Bram brings their lips together in a needy kiss as his arms wrap around his boyfriend’s waist, “I’m yours. Always. But I want to be yours especially tonight.” He whispers, his face close to Simon’s. 

“I love you,” Simon returns, bringing his free hand to finger through Bram’s tight coils of hair.

The darker man’s fingers begin pulling up the thick cotton of his partner’s hoodie, eager to remove all barriers between them. He feels another bolt of arousal run through his body as he wraps his leg around Simon’s and flips the two over, “Love you too, hun.” He states; finally releasing Simon from what seems like his hoodie’s infinite grasp. The sight he is greeted with below him is stunning, this is hardly the first time he’s seen his boyfriend in just his boxers but every time he feels the urge to just sit and adore his perfect partner. His Jacques.

“You like what you see?” Said perfect partner asks suggestively, wrapping his pale arms around his significant other’s neck, who hums in affirmation before snuggling his nose into the other boy’s neck. He begins placing kisses onto the sensitive pulse point on the porcelain skin. 

He expertly adds his teeth, which are straighter than him, and Simon’s loud moan echoes around the room, “Fuck Bram.” When Bram’s teeth don’t stop and his hand makes its way under Simon’s boxers, onto his needy hard on he almost short circuits. His nimble fingers work their way up and down the shaft, all the while his thumb remains applying varying amounts of pressure around the sensitive reddening tip. 

Simon keeps one hand curled up in Bram's hair but snakes the other one downwards to take off his shirt too. His shower-wet hair falls into his eyes as he flicks off The Crop Top, “God, you should wear cropped shirts way more.” He sighs, lips grazing Bram’s warm skin of his ear and hands roaming freely around his lover’s torso. His deft fingers find their way to Bram’s firm nipples, which weakened the stronger boy enough for Simon to switch the positions again. He whines as Bram is forced to release the pressure on both his cock and his neck but soon forgets as he’s releasing his partner’s flushed member from it’s cloth confines. 

Quickly, he fully removes the last pieces of clothing Bram has on and he feels his whole body flush with enthusiasm. He works his way down Bram’s chest, nipping and kissing all over - stopping to pay extra attention to his dark nipples. The noises that escape Bram’s mouth should be illegal, he’s all breathless gasps and wails of pleasure - which go straight to Simon’s already fully hard dick.

Finally, the smaller man kisses the insides of his significant other’s thighs before making his way to his cock. He innocently licks over the head and Bram’s hands instantly find their way to his hair. Next, he takes just the tip into his mouth, making sure to move his tongue around the delicate skin. His hands take position squeezing and fondling his balls before bobbing his head even lower, drawing a delightful moan from Bram. Once Simon can feel the sensitive skin of the head of Bram’s dick at the back of his throat, the man beneath him is practically a moaning mess. He pulls up slowly, teasingly so and runs the flat of his tongue against the long length, “Fuck Si,” Bram gasps.

Simon hums with his lips still draped around his lover, sending sparks of electricity up his spine. As the smaller boy keeps teasing his dick, Bram’s thoughts get less and less coherent and he only just manages to alert Simon fast enough that he is close. A ball of warmth unleashes from his stomach as he reaches climax, his vision blurring and his body aching to ride it out. 

Simon expertly swallows down Bram’s salty cum, his own groin burning with a want in attention. 

Simon feels his hair being pulled upwards and his heart goes soft as Bram kisses him slowly. The kiss is delicate, as if the larger boy thinks if he’s too rough he’ll break Simon, who begins rutting against his exposed leg. Bram laughs into the kiss and pulls himself to be lying over his boyfriend, who groans at the lack of friction. Bram speedily strips Simon of his boxers and sees his member rosy and covered in precum, after a few carefully measured strokes, Simon is begging, sweat rolling down his temples and cheeks flushed while Bram is half-hard again. 

“Freaking hell, babe, fuck me already,” the paler boy’s voice echoes through the room and it causes another wave of lust washes over him. Although his bodyweight still hovers over the smaller boy, his arms reach around to the bedside cabinet and rustle around for the small bottle of lube and pack of condoms. “Hurry the fuck up,” Si complains again in a needy voice. 

Bram just continues methodically lubricating his fingers, warming up the cold liquid with his hands. After a few more complaints from his lover Bram eventually slides one finger around the edge of the ring of muscle around his significant other’s tight hole. This elicits a loud moan from Simon as he clenches around the intrusion, “So good,” he mumbles.

The older boy begins slowly working his slicked finger in and out of the tight ring of muscle, pressing down on just the right places to make the boy under him moan and squirm. Keeping his first finger delicately placed on Simon’s prostate, he adds another knobbly finger and Simon groans so loudly Bram is worried the neighbours might hear.

“Sssh, love, the neighbours.”

“Fuck the neighbours,” Simon responds eagerly.

Bram leans over and whispers, “I’d rather fuck you, please.”

“Then do it.” The smaller boy responds, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss and immediately moaning at the change of angle in his ass.

Simon feels the two fingers slowly retreat and gasps into Bram’s mouth when he feels his dick at his rim, “Ready baby?” the elder asks.

“Yes, God, shut up and fuck me, shit.”

Bram doesn’t need to be asked twice and pushes his wrapped member into his boyfriend’s ass. He moans and collapses onto his chest as he becomes fully buried into Simon. He mumbles something barely audible, resembling: “Sonfucking tight for me…”

Simon, now used to the intrusion, gripes, “Move." The taller man slowly starts moving his hips at a painfully slow pace, giving none of the friction he really wants, “Hurry up,” Simon complains loudly. Bram complies and speeds up his pace of pulling in and out of his boyfriend, who moans every other thrust as he hits his sensitive prostate.

Simon continues yelling and moaning nonsense, while Bram whispers sweet nothings in his ears. Soon the smaller boy’s groans become vaguely coherent, “Fuck Bram, there. Right freaking there. Fuck.” If Bram wasn’t balls deep in his ass, he would have laughed at his use of the word ‘freaking’ but he feels Simon clench around him and the breath stops in his throat as a gasp escapes. 

As Simon comes he screams Bram’s name and his toes curl. Hearing Simon’s high, groaning voice yell his name pushes Bram over the edge and he comes into the latex of the condom. After he pulls out he collapses onto his boyfriend’s chest, “If that is what wearing a crop top does, I should invest in some,” he laughs through his pants.

“No,” the smaller man groans, “I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Exactly,” Bram says, contented with falling asleep on Simon’s slightly sticky stomach.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcomed <3


End file.
